worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Kuroda
This article is about the researcher. For the article about the 69th chapter of the manga, see Chapter 69. マリア |rname = Kuroda Maria |ename = Kuroda Maria |debut = Chapter 20 |sex = Female |nationality = Japanese |ethnicity = Japanese & German |status = Alive |affiliation = Reito GroupWorld's End Harem Manga Chapter 21 United Women |occupation = Researcher''World's End Harem'' Manga Chapter 20 Dedicated Secretary }} Maria Kuroda is a researcher and one of the dedicated secretaries of Reito Mizuhara. She is the elder sister of Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda. Appearance Maria is a young woman of average height with large eyes with magenta irises, long, messy, magenta hair, with bangs, reaching her waist, and perky breasts. She wears a long white coat, revealing her body, greish-blue panties, and greyish-blue slippers. Later that day, she also wore a light-green camisole and white panties. Gallery Maria without a Shirt.png|Maria without a shirt. Personality Relationships Reito Mizuhara Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda History Maria was walking into a room while looking at her device when Reito Mizuhara exited, so she unintentionally pushed him down. After getting up, Maria apologized but realized he was a boy, shocking her. She then ran away screaming. She later appeared in a room with Rea Katagiri as they were introduced to Reito by the secretary of health and minister as his dedicated secretaries. The next day on a train, the Reito Group was headed towards a hot spring in Keimon City and Maria informed Reito there was someone important there in relation to the MK Virus. Reito then got closer to Maria surprised but caused her to spill her drink on herself. She then left the car to get changed. In the restroom, Maria was taking off her soiled clothes when Reito appeared outside the door and apologized to Maria. He then asked her if she specializes in viruses, so she confirmed and said she was knowledgeable about the MK Virus to a certain extent. Maria stated the origin of the MK Virus was unknown and the behavior of the cells of the virus was almost the same as organic creatures. Reito then asked if it was a possibility the MK Virus was man-made. Shocked, Maria left the restroom fascinated and with nothing but a coat, surprising Reito. She then said there could be leads in Keimon City where the first victim of the MK Virus in Japan appeared. After the Reito Group arrived at an inn, Maria and Sui began playing around by throwing towels, angering Rea. After entering the private bath, Reito washed the backs of the girls due to Akane's request because he always helped them. While Reito washed Maria's back, she freaked out when Reito used the sprayer because it was too hot, so Maria decided to do the rest on her own.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 22 Part 1 Maria then watched as Reito washed Akane. Later, Maria, along with Reito and Rea, visited a patient, Taniguchi, at Keimon City Central Hospital. Rea attempted to gather more information about her deceased, who was the first to be infected by the MK Virus. However, the old lady was unwilling to speak about him. Taniguchi moments later told them to leave after Reito asked what they could do to get her to help them. While walking in the halls, Maria said there were many theories of the origin of the MK Virus, but the origin was still unknown. Rea said Taniguchi was unwilling to speak of her husband because her distrust of UW because of the previous government.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 22 Part 2 The next day, the Reito Group (except Mira) visited Taniguchi. Maria listened outside the door as Reito and Rea spoke with Taniguchi, but the old woman refused to reveal more information about her husband. However, she told Reito she would tell more about him if he got a better reading than her on every examination. While Reito was doing his examinations, Maria went to Taniguchi's room and asked what she was planning, so the old woman told her she was trying to help them so he would make children.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 23 The next morning, Maria was speaking with Mira while Reito and Rea spoke with Taniguchi.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 24 Part 1 Moments later, Maria was outside the door listening as Mira spoke with Taniguchi about Reito.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 24 Part 2 The next day, the Reito Group visited Taniguchi in the hospital, but she was in a coma and her health was deteriorating. Later in the day, Maria, Reito, and Sui visited the hospital Mr. Taniguchi was taken to after being infected. In a room, Maria and Reito were looking for clues but were none, and due to not knowing what Mr. Taniguchi did before he was infected, they were unable to identify the source of the virus. Curious, while looking into a refugee district, Reito asked if the directors cared about the outskirts, but Maria said they were not bad but were forceful and acted secretively. However, she said she was thankful for them for helping her younger sister. She also mentioned reviving the men from cold sleep was an act of desperation by UW.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 25 The next day in a car, Rea gave Reito back the image of Granny Taniguchi and her husband after Maria and Rea realized it was not contaminated with a virus. As they passed Keimon West Private High School, Reito asked Maria if she wanted see her sister, but she refused because her sister was potentially busy with her studies. Later, the Reito Group visited a facility to ride The Linear.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 26 Sometime later, Maria went with Reito and Mahiru when they visited their brother, Ryu, while he was sleeping in the capsule. Afterwards, while walking, Maria was asked by Reito about the research for the MK Virus being stagnant. Interested, Maria said she wanted to research more about it but they were allowing her to research a tiny bit and to focus more on food manufacturing first. She then stated the main researchers were at the UW World Headquarters and Japan needed more researchers. Suddenly, Neneko appeared with Rea to ask him for a request. Later, Maria went into the shower with Reito and Akane because they would not have been able to speak him in private because Akane believed someone was trying to kill him for figuring out something about the MK Virus.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 32 Akane believed Reito was going to get killed, so Maria told him that she did not believe in her distrust. After Akane revealed she was the daughter of Kihara, Rea entered the shower informing Reito of his food distribution in the refugee district but was suspicious of what they were doing. Later in the refugee district at a secret hideout, Maria said they were able to access the external network isolated from UW. Moments later. Maria, Reito, and Sui left the hideout for the distribution.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 33 The next day in the refugee district, Reito was impressed by using ancient computers, so Maria said using them would allow them to escape UW's current surveillance. Maria revealed she was knowledgeable about hacking due to her friends when she was a student but they were currently in America. Moments while Akane entered the hideout, Maria searched and found that her friends were at the abandoned Keimon City Central District Third Hospital, leaving Reito to conclude the hospital was the place the MK Virus was manufactured.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 34 The next night at the hospital, Reito knew Maria visited Keimon City to see Taniguchi but the ministers were watching their moves, so Maria said she put in the proper transfer for Reito so they would be okay. AFter waling through the hospital, Sui found a passageway in the vents by punching a wall due to her fear of ghosts. Below the vents, Maria found a room and the minister of technology was found there with workers. Akane was trying to see as well, but her curiosity caused the group to fall into the room. The director wanted to stop the Reito Group for entering the place but the director and her associates were shot by military soldiers.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 35 The leader with the soldiers introduced herself as Chloe Mansfield as the messenger from UW World Headquarters and revealed to been sent to Japan to investigate the directors. Moments later, Chloe was informed that the place was rigged with explosives so the group left, leaving the minister and her associates behind. After leaving the facility, the Reito Group entered a helicopter. As they were heading off, the hospital exploded. Chloe informed them of the terrorism in Japan when suddenly a school exploded where Maria's sister was.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 36 Later at the mating facility, Chloe informed the Reito Group that because of the Japanese Branch's dictatorship, it caused the terrorism that occurred. As Chloe, she said they would protect Reito. Later, Maria rushed into the Reito's bathroom where Reito and Akane were as the terrorist group known as Izanami broadcasted to the world the fourth man and revealed UW's plan to create a world with just women by eradicating the men.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 47 After the broadcast, Akane suggested to leave for Reito to see Elisa and her concerns about Chloe but Reito wanted to speak further in his room. However in his room, two individuals were known and one of them was the third man, Shota Doi.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 48 Maria believed freely entering a No.'s room was against the rules but Karen apologized and said they were looking for a safe place because of the terrorists on TV. After Reito was asked by Karen about Chloe, she informed Maria her sister was in the facility. Maria rushed to the lobby to find her younger sister and the two happily reunited. Maria thanked the girls for taking care of her sister but Chifuyu believed she was taking care of them, but Maria believed she should fix her arrogance. Chifuyu asked if she mated with No. 2, but found her question ridiculous, surprising Chifuyu.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 49 Other Media *In World's End Harem VR, Momoka Yotsuba is the motion performer for Maria Kuroda. Trivia *Maria's surname Kuroda ( ) means "black rice field”. *In the first female popularity poll, Maria came in eighteenth place.1st Female Popularity Poll References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Dedicated Secretaries Category:Reito Group Category:Researchers Category:Reito's Mating Candidates Category:Japanese